


Owner Of A Broken Heart

by janiecarr_38, Patty_Parker60



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Longing, M/M, Marina Angst, Other, Wishing & Hoping For A DO-OVER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/pseuds/janiecarr_38, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Chapter 1-Bobby and Athena Grant Mourn the Loss Of A Child (9-1-1)Chapter 2-Maya Bishop despairs over her ruined relationship, invitingher homeless Brother Mason to move in with her (Station 19)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. THE BLAME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [musicgirl1120\](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=musicgirl1120%5C), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atena Grant were able to get pregnant on the FIRST GO, only to lose the child in utero to a very  
> tragic occurenence. It seems that the next steps that they take are correct (seeking a marriage  
> counselor

In their third couples session, it finally comes out: "If she had taken a desk post, like I asked there's no attack, and we're holding our baby  
in our arms, enjoying him and not mourning him." A crust of bitterness underlines Bobby Nash's statement.

Athena Grant, his wife, glares at him before speaking. "You FUCKING COWARD! I knew that you blamed me. You can't possibly hold me more  
accountable than I hold myself. I knew that your passive aggressive bull-SHIT was just one big CON: 'Oh, baby-we're in this together, we get  
through it together'...FUCK YOU, there may not be 'together' soon, so please keep up the snippy little comments and shitty attitude." 'Thena  
is dangerously furious at this point.

Their counsellor, Dr. Stephanie Woods interjects. "Okay, alright...Athena focus on me, okay? Deep breaths-THERE, that's exactly IT...keep that  
up for another two bretahs...and TWO...and LAST ONE...and aren't you more relaxed, Athena? Let's take a break, come back in ten minutes."

After the break, Dr. Woods has them clasp hands, facing each other. In this excecise, the point is to tell one another exactly how they are feeling  
about the loss of their baby (while chasing a 'perp', Athena rounded a corner and was hit in the stomach with a baseball bat). "I murdered our  
baby-you're right to hate me," she says.

Bobby says."It's my fault-I should have cuffed you to the bedposts, or at least your desk at the precinct." All three gigge crazily, and the tension  
in the room abates...SOME....

"If the two of you are going to forward, you both need to LET GO: I mean TRULY LET GO of assigning blame, one-upping each other with snazzy  
zingers, because if you don't I don't see a way forward. I've seen it too many times."

"We understand," they assure her.

OK. Because if not-it's two steps back, for the one forward that we've managed today-I'll see the two of you back here onnnn-Wednesday?."


	2. MASON

(I wish you never even loved me It makes it so hard to live without love Now I know, you're often thing of me Sometimes I feel you so close by that  
It takes all my might to keep from Trying to track you down...)

71 days. 2 + 1/2 months since...she set fire to the best relationship she ever had-drove the truck that wrecked, pulverized, ran-down, dismantled  
what could have been SO GOOD ( _FINISH LINE, Kiddo...and then the NEXT, AND the next...)_ SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAD!.I'm in this mess  
because of YOU and your 'eyes front' BULLSHIT-SHUT UP!!!

(I can surely keep you out of sight Forget about the way you look Your smile, the way you speak But I've heard in the dead of night Outside my window  
silence breaking With the solid destination of your lonesome speed)

Why did I say that? I could've shut my BIG MOUTH, but that wouldn't have been 'powering through to the finish line, would it, LANE?!! And Andy...  
Best Friend wants to talk, you TALK...not pretend to listen and then spring a trap ( _the way you did in the World Finals, Kiddo! You_  
_drew that IOWA b**l d***e IN with a slow down, the way we practiced, then BOOM! The patented Maya Bishop 'kick’! Right Kiddo? KIDDO? _  
_You ANSWER ME, YOU BITCH!!)___

___(I know the sound of your wheels Yeah, yeah, yeah I know the sound of your wheels Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(I know the sound of your wheels I had a handle on my sorrow My composure was in order If not sufficiently intact But every reminiscent echo brings  
A blow To chill my senses and my heart quakes And tenses till those moments pass)_ _ _

_____Captain Maya Bishop has not, to date tried to each Carina, and she had not heard from her except a cryptic text : *Maya-there is nothing left to say,  
it seems-you said it all with that hurtful screetch detailing your infidelity. I don't want anything in your home-dispose of 'my drawer' in any way  
you see fit.* And that was it. _Thanks Kiddo! Think nothing of it, Kiddo! ____

_____"Hey Mason...it's Sis."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Hey, Sis. I'm taking my meds, I remember you. What's wrong?"_ _ _ _ _

_____"I, um...I was hoping that you'd come and stay with me awhile...it's starting to get cold."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Dad..._ _ _ _ _

_____"I'm 31 years old, Mas...MY name is on this lease-I PAY the rent here. FUCK DAD!"_ _ _ _ _

_____"Ha! Yeah, yeah...FUCK DAD!"_ _ _ _ _

_____They take turns screaming 'FUCK DAD!', giggling like school kids...and she remembers the Mason her brother once was-who will be once again..._ _ _ _ _

_____(Every trace, every vision Brings my emotions to collision Past love's lost tokens Every cherished thought once spoken False hope of reconciliation)_ _ _ _ _

_____(I know the sound of your wheels Yeah, yeah, yeah I know the sound of your wheels Yeah, yeah, yeah I know the sound of your wheels)_ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlRzXRM8AYc  
> WHEELS-LONE JUSTICE


End file.
